Spell Singer
by Sabrieldarkangel
Summary: OK, i think this is kind of a good rating 4 it, but there is some swearing. a blind girl growing up on the streets meets Seto Kaiba one day. after that, her life is changed forever. she learns to control her emotions, her powers, and to get her revenge fo


Diana: Alright, Sabriel is sick, so she wanted me 2 say that Sabriel owns no part of Yu-Gi-Oh. br Alex walked down the street, her ears picking up all of the sounds around her. Her shades were firmly on her face, masking her eyes, and her long cane tapped along the street, searching for things that would make her trip. Alex was blind. Her older brother was supposed to meet her at the club where she worked, a dingy little music club, where she sang for under minimum wage. It wasn't like she could report it. She was an underage worker, at only 16. br Alex found the railing, and sat down, resting. It had been a long walk from the gang hangout where her brother and she lived. She hated living with the Koradji group. They sold drugs all around, and smoked. The smoking she didn't mind as much, but the drugs... She hated the drugs. They had killed her mother and taken her eyesight. Alex had never really gotten why Tom was selling them. He had told her that he needed to make one more sale, then they could move out. He would have enough money to move them into an apartment. But didn't he realize that when he sold the drugs, he could be killing kids like them? Kids who just were scared, and whose minds were mixed up? br Alex waited. Where was Tom? He was supposed to have been here a little while ago. She started to grow apprehensive. Domino City looked safe on the outside, but if you started to delve deep, it got dangerous quickly. There were gangs all over the place, and they wouldn't hesitate to kill. There was no loyalty in gangs, only revenge. br She fingered the cane. It was her pride and joy. Before she was blind, she had seen it on display at the local store. It was solid oak, and foldable, three and a half feet long, and deadly. Tom told her that she didn't need it. When she went blind, she needed a cane. So, Tom had stolen it for her. Now, it was one of the only things she had. br Not like she couldn't handle herself. After Alex went blind, Tom had personally spent all of their money at another blind man's house. The man taught her how to handle herself in a fight, and how to interact with the world around her. Tom always said that seeing the way Alex was proud of her independence was worth all of that money. She could walk around, get from place to place, and take care of herself. br But, they had had to move. They couldn't keep up their old apartment with the little money they had. At 12 years old, she had had to get a job at a nightclub. At first, Tom, a 14-year-old boy, hadn't let her work. But, seeing how much they needed the money, he relented. It was either work, or go to an orphanage, which they knew they couldn't do. They had both heard about them from the kids on the street, and they were scared stiff of them. What if they got separated? br At first, Alex had been scared of the different sounds and smells. But, she got to know the people, and her fear diminished. But now, it was starting to grow again. Where was Tom? He was at least an hour late. This wasn't like him at all. Then she heard a deep, rough voice. br "Hey, pretty lady. Want to have some fun with me?" Alex reached for her cane, but the man had grabbed it out of her reach. "Well, baby?" After Alex had shaken her head twice, the man made a grab at her. br Alex gave a polite smile, and kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could. She heard him grunt, and back up. "Leave me along!" She screamed, trying to get off the rail. That was one thing Tom had drilled through her head. No matter what, if you are in trouble, always shout for help. The man rushed her, trying to push her off the railing. Alex ducked, and the man flew over her. But, the rail was slippery from the rain last night, and Alex fell down on top of him, knocking her wind out. br Quickly, the man turned her so she was underneath her, and started to punch Alex in the ribs. She screamed once, and then didn't have the strength. She started to cough, and the pain wracked her body. Suddenly, the man was off of her, and she heard an angry voice. "Get off of her!" She heard the sound of bones breaking, and heard the crash of a large man onto the brick wall that was across from the nightclub. br Alex rolled over to her stomach, and coughed onto her hand. Something wet was on her hand. It was either mucus or blood. She smelled it. Blood. Oh, shit. Alex listened carefully. All was quiet except for the man's soft, leather boots on the hard concrete. br That's when she realized that her sunglasses were gone. She searched around on the ground, until she found them. Sadly, they were broken. Now, she would have to spend her precious money on a new pair. Either that, or she could steal some or get Tom to steal some for her. That would be easier. br "Don't you know that you shouldn't be alone?" The mysterious stranger asked. br "If I had a choice, I wouldn't be," she snapped back at him. She wasn't in the mood for this. The stranger chuckled, and gave her the cane. She supported her body on the cane, and stood up. br For a minute, she felt like she was flying. Alex felt like she was going to fall over in any minute. Fortunately, the stranger caught her. Involuntary, Alex opened her eyes. It did no good doing that. She didn't even know what she looked like anymore. br "Cough," he commanded her. Alex sullenly obeyed. She felt the warmth of his hand underneath her mouth. She also heard blood drip onto the stranger's hand. He sighed. br "Come on." br "To where?" br "The hospital. You really need to be looked at." br "No way." br "Look, its only going to get worse." br "I don't care. You are not making me go to a hospital." br "Why not?" the man was getting aggravated, she could tell. br "Because they'll ask who I'm living with. And, if I say that I don't have parents, they'll send me to an orphanage with my older brother." br The man was silent for a few minutes. It sounded like he was weighing the possibilities. br "Okay, but promise me you'll have it looked at." br "Promise. I've had definitely worse." br "Can you get back by yourself?" br "Yeah. I don't know where my brother is, but I'll go back to our place and wait. By the way, what's your name? Mine's Alex" br "Seto." He said abruptly, and left. Alex leaned against the railing. Seto. She had heard that name before, like on a loudspeaker. But, where had she heard it? Whatever. It didn't matter. She wouldn't meet that guy again. Cane in hand, she started the long walk to back to the Koradji's hideout. br Seto, Seto, Seto, she repeated incessantly in her head. Where have I heard that fuckin' name?! br Soon, she came to the hideout. Alex tapped her cane twice on the wall besides the door, letting everyone know it was just her, and silently walked inside. She was greeted with silence. Then, Donnie spoke up in his smooth, low tone. br "Get outta here, girly." br Alex was surprised. That was so weird. Why would he tell her to get out? Donnie didn't exactly like her, but he respected her because of her brother, and because she was Donna's friend, so she was his girlfriend's best friend. In the Koradji gang, drug dealers were like gods. They controlled the gang's profit, and their survival. A stupid reason to worship him, but whatever. br "Have you guys seen my brother anywhere?" she asked shortly. Alex really didn't approve of the gang. She might be a punk, but these guys were too cruel for her. They killed for fun! The only reason she lived there was it was the only place they could go. br "Oh, yeah, we saw your brother." Alex froze. Dammit. Chuck was behind her. Chuck was an idiot, but a strong one. If he thought she needed an attitude adjustment, he would give it to her in fists. Since Tom wasn't here to defend her, she would probably get hurt. br "I saw him right before I pounded his brains out." br "What are you talking about?" Alex asked, her voice suddenly hoarse. br "Your brother turned chicken. Wouldn't sell the drugs. When the Gang Lord found out, your brother looked him straight in the eye and talked about honor and such. Stupid thing to say in front of the Gang Lord." Then, Chuck elegantly spat on her shoe. Alex didn't notice. Her whole wardrobe was so shabby, it wouldn't make a difference. br "You killed him?!" she screamed. Her whole world was falling apart. No, this couldn't be happening! She told herself. It's just a dream, just a dream! Chuck laughed, and blew cigarette smoke in her face. br "Yep, missy, sure we did. And ya know what? Ya brother died owin' the gang some money. So, either ya pay up the money you owe ya family, or ya work for us for free!" br "Never." Alex spat out, holding back tears. "Work for Tom's killers? Unlike you, my Lord, I still have some honor left. Tom never owed you any money, and you know it! He was an honorable man, and he only sold drugs to help us survive!" That's when Alex picked up her cane, and ran for the exit. She heard the whoops and hollers of the gang as they chased her. But, Alex had a bigger memory than all of those jerks combined. Maybe not Donna. Donna was the only person who was actual nice to her in the entire gang. br She ran into an alley that hadn't been used by the Koradji's before. It was the Rare Hunters territory. As much as she despised them, it was her only shot at getting away from them! Maybe, if she were careful enough, they wouldn't see her. But Alex doubted that in her mind. Somehow, the Hunters always knew. She would have to take her chances. br Alex kept on running further and further down the alley, her cane flying in front of her in a smooth, back to back motion that the old man had taught her. She could hear the yells of the gang behind her. Chuck yelled at her retreating back. br "You won't survive an hour in Rare Hunter territory!" Alex knew that, but kept on running until she couldn't hear anyone behind her. She slowed her pace, and leaned against a wall. She took a deep breath, trying to get her breath back. Since her blindness, she hadn't really had to run. She wasn't really able to. Even the old man had warned her against running. She could still hear his raspy, old voice telling her what to do. br "On no account run away until it is the last, final resort. If you were seeing, running would be the first thing to do. But stay and fight, or try to talk your way out of it. Running is dangerous, since you don't know what is ahead. What do you think your training is for? It will help you defend yourself. In the meantime, try not to run, Alex." br "Let me go! When my brother gets my hand on you guys, he'll kill you all! My Big Brother is the greatest guy ever, and he'll never give in to you, or let you get another hand on me, you robed freaks!" Alex could hear a boy shouting, his voice uneven and shaky, not far up ahead. She winced. Ouch. Running into the Rare Hunters was a bad idea. If the boy was lucky, he was a duelist. Probably, he did play that stupid game. Everyone seemed to. It was just the latest fad, it would pass. Then, all they would do was take his deck and give a few punches here and there, to make him shut up. But, if he wasn't, that boy was dead. And what was he talking about? Was his brother a duelist? Alex knew that the Rare Hunters were low, but not this low! Beating up on a child just to get a stupid card from his brother? That was what all the others had done to her. Alex felt for him. br "Yeah, right, little Kaiba. Our master wants to talk to you. He would like to have a little one-to-one with you. Maybe, about helping him in his venture to collect what he needs from your brother. So, just stay quiet, and you won't get hurt, wimp." br "I'm right here." That high, cold voice sent shivers down her spine, tingling to every part of her body. Then, the kid screamed again, in pain as two of the members punched the boy in the stomach. Alex frowned. Part of her wanted to save the boy. But, if she saved him, Alex would get killed! Anyway, this would be a distraction for her to run out the other way! Her conscience was getting on her nerves. Before she knew it, she would be kind and caring, willing to help anyone, even her enemies. br "Seto!" the kid shrieked again, this time in agony and desperation. "Don't let him take me under! Don't let him hurt you through me! Seto, Big Brother, help me!" That gave her a start. Seto?! That boy was his brother! Seto had saved her in her hour of need. He had saved her from getting raped, from taking her jewel away from her. Alex never liked being in debt to someone, even her brother. It felt like, she didn't know, grimy, like if she kept on doing this, she would depend on others her entire life! She could pay back her obligation, and her debt to him would be over. br "Leave him alone, Rare Hunters!" They turned around. br "You know, the Koradji gang gets stupider every day!" br Alex didn't gratify that with an answer. Being part of a strong gang gave you protection. She whipped the cane in front of her, and charged. Talking had told them that she was extremely close to her. She hit the man in front of her hard, knocking him out cold. She heard a rustle of cloth from behind her, and whirled around, slamming her foot into the man's stomach. As he turned over and groaned, she grabbed his neck, and twisted the nerve that promoted sleep. The man fell to her feet. The cane was knocked from her hands. br "Dammit, shit, and all that fuck. Where's something when you need it?" she whispered, and kicked the man in the stomach. She fell to the ground, her hands searching around the dirty, dusty, bloodstained ground. Please, please, yes! She found a cold, iron crow bar, and smashed it into the man's tender skull. She heard the satisfying splinter of a man's bone. She heard then heard the voice. The voice that was so cruel, the voice of evil. Alex didn't believe in good and evil, but she did when she heard that cruel, cunning, high-pitched voice. br "Become my mind slave!" And felt a pressure in her mind, but it stopped. The kid had tackled the other man! Alex gave the man a heavy blow in the stomach, grabbed her cane, and spit on him. Then, Alex grabbed the kid's hand, and yelled, "Let's get outta here!" and they ran, the kid guiding her down the alleyway. This was way too creepy. br A/N: Hey! Y'all like this? I tried 2 have good grammar, at least in the story. Whatever. Right now, my throat is super sore, so I can only type right now. And yes, the title will make sense L8 on. Sara- Dude, this makes no sense Sabriel- um, watch the show Sara- why should I? Sabriel- good question... 


End file.
